


Art Thou Nasty?

by Byutsuno



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensuality, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byutsuno/pseuds/Byutsuno
Summary: Jaskier buys a new outfit and Geralt expresses his opinion on it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 357





	Art Thou Nasty?

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the art piece by jagodowa_poezja on twitter

“What...are you wearing?” Geralt asked with a twinge of disbelief beneath his stoic default. 

Jaskier was standing in front of the full body mirror in the corner of their room, wearing a pair of blue and red knickers with gold accents. They covered the lesser part of his lower half, leaving his legs bare... Wait. 

“Are those... Stockings?” Geralt’s disbelief was on full blast. 

“Ya like ‘em? I bought them in the last town over. I’m thinking of wearing them at my next performance.” Jaskier put his leg up on the desk by the mirror and struck a pose. The stockings were pale white and hugged his legs perfectly. They were adorned with little bows on the front of the bands. 

Geralt scoffed. “You’re not doing that.” 

Jaskier’s face fell. “Well, if you don’t think I look that good, you can just stay at the inn while I play. Keep Roach company in the stables or something.” 

“No.” Geralt huffed and stood from their shared bed. 

Jaskier crossed his arms over his chest. “It was just a suggestion. It didn’t need an answer. If you won’t come see me perform I don’t care what you do with that time!” He said that but was very obviously pouting.

“No. That’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what did you-- Oh!” Geralt was right in front of Jaskier now, his large hands coming down to rest on his hips tenderly. 

“I’m saying…” He backed Jaskier up until he was sitting on the desk of the inn. “You look nice. Really nice. Too nice.” 

Geralt inched his hands along the fabric of the stockings slowly. He started at Jaskier’s ankles, easily tugging his brown boots off and tossing them into a corner of the room without a care. He began moving up to his shins, peppering kisses along the length of his partner’s legs. He licked a strip along the inside of Jaskier’s left thigh and chuckled darkly when the bard shivered under his touch. He groped Jaskier’s thighs through the stockings, feeling them under his rough palms, squeezing and massaging the flesh beneath them. The stockings were silk to the touch and hugged Jaskier’s legs lovingly. Geralt stood up straight, pressed his lips against Jaskier’s, and stuck a finger between the band of the stocking and his soft thighs. His fingers were cool to the touch and Jaskier shivered again, half sighing, half whining into the kiss. Geralt pushed his tongue into the brunet’s mouth and pulled him closer with a palm on his lower back. Jaskier’s back arched and he linked his ankles together, locking Geralt between his legs as they kissed, passionate, hot and slow. Geralt moved his hand further along Jaskier’s thigh, finally reaching under his shorts. He started kneading the junction of skin between Jaskier’s hips and thighs with cold hands against burning flesh.  
Jaskier bit Geralt’s bottom lip and whined again. 

He moved his hips into the touch and broke the kiss when the Witcher moved his hand away. “You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” 

“Says the guy wearing thigh highs.” 

Jaskier flushed and rolled his eyes. “Just hurry up and fuck me... Please?” 

Geralt chuckled and picked Jaskier up off the desk with ease. 

“W-Wait, no.” Jaskier’s hands instinctively went to rest on Geralt’s broad shoulders as he comfortably sat in the stronger man’s grasp. “I want you to...do it...here.” 

Geralt cocked an eyebrow in question. “Hmm?”

“On..on the desk…” Jaskier cleared his throat. “I wanna do it on the desk.” 

Geralt bit back a smile. “Hmm.” 

He let Jaskier stand on his own before dropping down to his knees, steadying himself with cold hands on Jaskier’s hot thighs. He made sure Jaskier was giving him his undivided attention before taking the red strings of his shorts between his teeth. He pulled them, agonizingly, devilishly, ‘fucking teasingly’ slow, until the waist band became loose and started to slip down Jaskier’s hips. Geralt kissed his hips tenderly, helping the garments come off with gentle tugs down to the bard’s ankles. When Jaskier stepped out of the shorts, his lower half bare (except for the stockings, those were staying on) Geralt lifted him again, putting Jaskier’s legs over his shoulders. He rubbed his clothed thighs, squeezing them and peppering them with kisses. 

“Beautiful…” Geralt grunted. “So beautiful.” He left butterfly kisses on the inside of the bard’s thighs and Jaskier moaned softly, touching himself timidly while he watched the mercenary go to work. 

Geralt bit and nipped at Jaskier’s soft thighs, leaving red and purpling marks along them. He sucked on a spot for a while, locking eyes with Jaskier as the area grew tender and wet. Jaskier started to pump his cock more earnestly, mewling as hickies were pushed and bitten and sucked into his skin. Geralt suddenly took Jaskier’s wrist in his hand and pinned it back down on the desk, gripping the base of the bard’s pink cock with his own, larger hand. 

Jaskier hissed at the sensation. “God, your hands are always so cold.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt hummed before taking Jaskier’s dick into his warm mouth. He squeezed the base as he lowered his head along the shaft of it, gagging softly as he swallowed the precum pooling at the back of his throat. 

“F-Fuck!” Jaskier cussed, throwing his head back and digging his nails into the wood of the desk. 

Geralt released Jaskier’s wrist and hummed around his cock. He closed his eyes as he went deeper, relaxing his throat as to not choke. He felt Jaskier tangle his fingers in his long, white hair, and opened his eyes again. He looked up at the reddening face of his partner, spit dripping down his chin as he buried his nose in Jaskier’s brown pubic hair. When he pulled off, licking his thin lips, Jaskier whimpered and pulled at his hair. 

“God, you’re whiny.” Geralt said, his deep voice sounding hoarse. 

He took Jaskier into his mouth again, bobbing his head to match the brunet’s shallow thrusts. He let him fuck his mouth while he sat there on his knees, peering up into Jaskier’s sky blue eyes with his piercing, gold eyes. When he started feeling up Jaskier’s thighs again, pushing his fingers into sensitive spots on purpose, Jaskier’s hips faltered and Geralt tasted something bitter filling his mouth. He pulled away and swallowed quickly, wiping at his face while Jaskier tried to catch his breath. 

Geralt reached into the satchel on his hip and pulled out a vile of lubricant. He poured a generous amount on the fingers of one hand and used the other to push Jaskier onto his back with a firm hand on his abdomen. Jaskier laid back and tried his best to relax as Geralt pushed a slippery digit into him. When he moved it, he moved it slowly, fucking him on his middle finger tentatively. When he got no resistance, he added a second finger and fingered Jaskier more fervently. Jaskier threw his head back and moaned, pushing his hips down onto Jaskier’s hand. After the third finger began moving in and out easily, Geralt stood up and fumbled with the buttons of his pants. He slipped off his tunic while he was at it and tossed it behind him. He lined his cock up with Jaskier’s entrance and took a breath before pushing in. 

Jaskier tightened up and whimpered making Geralt grunt as he pushed in further. Even after prepping with three fingers, Geralt was still a stretch. Jaskier knew this and he loved it. He lived for it.  
Once Geralt was within Jaskier to the full, he leaned down and kissed Jaskier all over. He kissed his eyelids and his cheeks, his neck and his chest through his frilly shirt. He kissed his shaking hands as he pulled out halfway and pushed back in. Jaskier made a pathetic noise and reached for Geralt’s hand. He gripped it tightly and brought it to his own mouth, assaulting his cool knuckles with desperate kisses before Geralt granted him another passionate kiss on the lips. It was a slow burn kind of feeling. Being stretched to fit Geralt didn’t exactly hurt but god was it intense. Jaskier sighed into the kiss once Geralt built up a rhythm. It was steady and filling and filthy. As they rocked in unison, the desk creaked beneath them and bumped against the wall. Jaskier could vaguely hear miscellaneous objects fall from the desk and clatter against the floor but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think of was Geralt’s scent, his tongue, his cock in his ass. 

Geralt’s pace picked up. He was going at a sluggish speed but his hips still managed to snap brutally into Jaskier. The bard’s eyes fluttered shut and he cried out with each thrust. Geralt was pounding into him then, mercilessly claiming what was his, while Jaskier sang out in ecstasy. 

Geralt kissed Jaskier again, sloppy and heated. His chest was glistening with sweat as he moved. “Gonna cum.” He groaned into his partner’s lips. 

“Mm… Ah, inside, please, Gera--” Jaskier tensed, his toes curling as Geralt’s hips went a little faster. The desk hit the wall with a steady rhythm and Jaskier was a mess beneath his boyfriend. “F-Fuck! Please fill me up with your cum!” 

Geralt grunted and kissed Jaskier deep and hard, cupping his face with his rough hands. He pushed deep into him, as far as their bodies would allow, and came inside of him just as he had begged. 

He grabbed Jaskier’s neglected cock and pumped it quickly between them, kissing and nipping lazily at Jaskier’s nape. With a strained moan, his back arching, Jaskier came soon after, his body tensing up before falling limp. 

Geralt kept himself propped up by his forearms on the desk as he panted. He looked over Jaskier’s spent body, sweating all over and oozing cum from between his legs. Geralt hummed to himself and stood up, crossing the room to their shared bathroom. When he returned with a wet cloth, Jaskier was sitting up, waiting for him. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Geralt asked. 

“I’m debating if buying these shorts and stockings was a good or bad thing.” 

“Hmm.” Geralt hummed and joined his bard in his thought. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are mistakes i read this bastard over like 50 times while writing it and got so sick of it i just skimmed it when it came time to edit lmao


End file.
